


Silence

by Eponin



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Rhi's ABC challenge back in 2001.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Again it seemed things had not changed. Bitterness seeped through his thoughts as he tossed back another drink. Changed; his friends had no idea how much he had changed. Doubts followed closely on the heels of bitterness and he was forced to wonder if they were truly his friends after all.

Ezra sighed and rubbed his hands across tired eyes. Friends would not act the way they had. Gambler or not, they should know better than to judge his actions based only on what they could see. He inevitably had unseen motivations and, more often than not, they were altruistic. Instead, they always thought the worst of him.  
Jeopardizing his position here in Four Corners was not something he would willingly do, not now when he had finally found something that felt like family. Kin they were not. Most times that did not matter, they were a family of his choosing, and that was better than blood kin. Never had he felt a connection with a group of people like he had with the Seven. Obviously they did not feel the same of him.

Perhaps it was his manner of speaking. Quite often he used words to keep the others from getting too close. Raising him, his mother had impressed upon him the need for self-reliance, and he was finding it difficult to overcome the lessons he had learned over a lifetime.

Saluting the saloon doors and his absent companions, Ezra raised his glass and swallowed another shot of whiskey. Tonight was for getting drunk; tomorrow he would deal with the consequences of a lifetime of emotional suppression. Unless he got completely inebriated, he didn't think he was going to be able to face the others and explain all of this to them. Valid reason or not, they would still probably prefer to believe he had an ulterior motive for imparting any personal information to them. Would they be willing to listen to him? Xanadu this place might not be, but it was a home to him, and that was something he'd never had before. Years spent on the road with his mother had made him yearn for a stable place to call home, and now he had found it. Zealous his friends were in their belief in his self-centeredness; Ezra only hoped he could convince them otherwise.


End file.
